Un Futuro Diferente
by GriisleChan
Summary: De lo que es capaz una persona para cambiar su futuro, su monótono y solitario futuro a cambio de uno totalmente diferente junto a la persona que ama. AsaKiku. One-Shot *AU*


Hola! aquí yo nuevamente con otro aporte~ y esta vez con un fic algo "serio" en el sentido de que no hay comedia, así como acostumbro yo a escribir.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio y no lo sera u_u es de Himaruya~

**Aclaraciones:** posible OOC (que es lo mas probable). AU. Una participación extra de Xuehui-Macau (no se preocupen, no es ningún triangulo amoroso ni nada por el estilo) y supongo que mas nada...

Sin mas, disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Un Futuro Diferente**

**.**

Su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos se encontraban marcados por las ojeras, producto de haber estado llorando durante ya varios días. Se llevo una mano a la boca, en un intento de reprimir un nuevo sollozo, y se repitió mentalmente que tenía que ser fuerte a pesar de que al final iba a suceder lo que tanto temía y que no se podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, solo quedarse ahí mirando cómo un total perdedor…

Camino a paso lento hacia su habitación, la habitación que compartía con su pareja. Poso una mano en la perilla de la puerta y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrirla, dándose fuerza. La habitación estaba fría, así como lo había estado desde que se enteraron de la terrible noticia. Camino hasta la cama y lo vio dormir tranquilo, aun cuando sabía que estaba sufriendo, tanto así como el. Extendió un mano hasta su mejilla y le brindo una suave y rápida caricia, notando que estaba un poco fría, más de lo usual. Eso lo alarmó.

-¡Arthur!- grito luego de comprobar la temperatura tan baja de su cuerpo- ¡Despierta!- su voz se quebró y las lágrimas aparecían de nueva cuenta en sus ojos café al no obtener respuesta.

Siguió insistiendo, moviendo delicadamente el cuerpo que se encontraba en la cama. No podía estar sucediendo... no aun, suplico.

-Despierta por favor...- emitía leves jadeos, gracias al llanto, y cada vez más se hacia la idea de lo que estaba pasando era la pura realidad…

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, tomando las manos ya totalmente frías del otro entre las suyas. Ya no había caso...

-Esta muerto...- susurro para sí mismo mientras más lágrimas descendían por sus pálidas mejillas, en un estado de shock ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Por lo menos... tuvo una muerte tranquila fuera del alcance del sufrimiento.

El lo sabía, los médicos se lo habían dicho a ambos. La enfermedad del británico era terminal, una grave enfermedad del corazón que había heredado de su familia al parecer. Estuvo varios meses en tratamiento para alargar un poco mas su vida, porque si, la muerte era su destino final. Kiku no hizo más que estar a su lado, apoyándole y cuidándole día y noche a pesar de que estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, esperando con temor y total miedo el día en donde el rubio se fuera de ese mundo... el día en donde se quedara totalmente solo, sin la persona que mas amaba.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué será de su vida?

**.**

Pasaron los días, los meses y muchos años luego de aquel día en donde vio por última vez a Arthur Kirkland. Seguía su vida a pesar de que parecía una especie de robot, una persona sin sentimientos y emociones ¿Para qué? Si al final todo lo que amaba Dios se lo arrebataba, primero sus padres y por ultimo al amor de su vida. No volvió a enamorarse ni nada parecido y eran pocas la veces en las que intercambiaba palabras con alguien más.

Pero no podía rendirse ahora, no cuando ya tenía la cura para aquella enfermedad que destruyó su vida hace ya muchos años atrás en las manos, cuando había cumplido con la primera parte del objetivo que se planteo en una de sus tantas visitas a la tumba en donde yacía enterrado el cuerpo del ingles.

-Kiku ¿Estás preparado para esto? ¿Estás seguro?- una voz serena interrumpió con los pensamientos de un Kiku con facciones más maduras y varios años mas encima, como alrededor de unos treinta y siete.

El peli negro se alejo de la ventana, en donde se encontraba repasando los últimos tiempos de su vida, y se acerco al otro hombre, de un par de años menor que él pero que era varios centímetros mas alto, que tenía su mirada miel sobre la pantalla de un amplio monitor realizando algunos últimos ajustes.

-Claro que lo estoy- le dijo profundizando el agarre del frasco que poseía en su mano derecha y sin cambiar el semblante serio y frío de su rostro- Lo estoy desde hace diecisiete años, Xuehui- concluyo con total seguridad.

El otro aparto la mirada de la pantalla para mirar directamente al peli negro.

-Es Admirable- comento acomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz- Tienes una determinación increíble-

El oji café no dijo nada al respecto, esas palabras se las habían repetido innumerables veces. Cuando entro sin obstáculo a la facultad de medicina, al momento de graduarse con honores y hasta en su desempeño como médico. Todo aquello única y exclusivamente con la intensión de conseguir la cura, porque si, el ser medico nunca se le paso por la mente.

Paso días, noches, feriados, navidades... prácticamente todos los días de su vida los dedico en la búsqueda del medicamento que proporcionaba la cura definitiva de la enfermedad que acabo con el oji esmeralda hace años atrás. Examinó a muchas personas que tenían síntomas parecidos y estaban en un caso bastante similar, hizo estudios, pruebas, de todo hasta que por fin la había conseguido.

-Yo tu me sentiría emocionado- la voz del otro asiático le saco de sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta, el cual se dirigió hasta la cápsula que resaltaba en el laboratorio- Serás la primera persona en realizar un viaje en el tiempo- sonrió observando con orgullo su creación, porque si, él fue el creador de tal belleza. A pesar de ser tan joven era un científico extraordinario.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- cuestiono con algo de impaciencia ignorando el comentario del más alto.

-Si así lo deseas. Ya está todo listo- hizo una combinación en la pantalla ubicada sobre la puerta de la cápsula y esta se abrió revelando el interior de la misma, lo cual estaba compuesto por un pantalla conjunto a su teclado y el asiento para el único pasajero que admitía-Adelante- le invito con una seña.

-¿No te molesta quien sea yo quien la use?-

-Para nada, me alegro más bien que mi invento sea de ayuda- acarició la cápsula con una de sus manos, orgulloso. Recordando también él cuando el mayor le contó sobre sus intensiones y le pidió si podía hacer uso de ella.

El japonés curvo los labios en una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no emitía.

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo, si no fuera por ti... yo...- bajo la mirada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba continuar.

-No tienes porque decirlo ¿Somos hermanos no? Para eso estamos- río suavemente- Anda, aprovecha esta oportunidad que tienes para cambiar tu vida- le dedico una última mirada.

Kiku asintió y entro a la cápsula, aquella en la cual iba a realizar un viaje imposible ante la humanidad. Miro por última vez al macanese, su medio hermano, luego el frasco en su mano y por ultimo marco la fecha y hora a lo cual iba a dirigirse en la pantalla.

-Adiós Kiku...- susurro el oji miel una vez que no hubo rastro alguno de la cápsula.

**.**

Miro con precisión el hogar que una vez compartió con el anglosajón, lo cual recordaba con total claridad. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un blanquecino sobre en donde deposito una hoja de papel, la cual tenía escrito todas las indicaciones que iba a darle a su yo del pasado junto al frasco de la medicina.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, primero que nada bastante sorprendido porque logro viajar en el tiempo con total éxito. Y segundo, porque estaba a solo pasos de cumplir con su objetivo.

No vaciló más y se acerco hasta la puerta de su antiguo hogar. Toco un par de veces el timbre y cuando escucho una serie de pasos dirigirse hasta él dejo la carta y el frasco sobre la alfombra de la entrada. Miro por última vez la puerta, con una sonrisa leve de victoria, y se retiro rápidamente antes de que lo vieran.

-¿Si...?- su voz se perdió en el aire al no toparse con alguien en la entrada. Estaba por cerrar la puerta pero noto algo en el suelo que llamo su atención y lo tomo sin muchos rodeos.

Regreso al interior de la casa, dejo el frasco a un lado y abrió el sobre para iniciar a leer el contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y dejo caer la hoja de papel al suelo, se llevo una mano a la boca al emitir un gritito ahogado. No se podía creer lo que había leído... ahí, a su lado, se encontraba la cura a la enfermedad del rubio. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero solo había una forma de comprobarlo y esa era haciendo uso del medicamento.

Tomo el frasco, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y corrió a la habitación. Una vez adentro, noto al ingles mirar hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quien era Kiku?- su voz salió en un pequeño susurro, cosa que era gracias a su estado y su rostro se encontraba bastante pálido.

-Nadie...-negó levemente con la cabeza y se acerco hasta el.

Ahí le contó lo que había encontrado y leyó todo lo que decía la hoja de papel. Arthur reacción incluso mucho más sorprendido que él, cuando nunca se imagino que aquello podía ser posible.

-Dámelo- pidió, luego de un par de minutos de silencio en los cuales su mente procesaba lo que había escuchado, refiriéndose al medicamento. Kiku asintió y saco un par de capsulas del frasco, así como indicaba la carta, para dárselas en la boca.

Arthur tomo el agua y trago ambas capsulas. Se quedaron en silencio, nerviosos más que nada, esperando algún cambio o alguna señal que les indicara que todo salió bien.

Luego de unos minutos, el japonés inicio a llorar, pero esta vez era un llanto distinto... era algo parecido a uno de felicidad. No sabía porque, pero se sentía aliviado, confiaba ciegamente en ese medicamento y en que el rubio iba a continuar viviendo.

-Kiku...- con una mano limpio las lagrimas de su mejilla. Le sonrió con cariño y le dio un corto beso. Luego, con la poca fuerza que tenía lo atrajo hasta él para abrazarlo.

Se quedaron así por un momento, sin dejar de pensar si realmente había funcionado aquel extraño medicamento. De por sí, la forma en que llego a ellos era realmente misteriosa, aunque no le daban mucha importancia a ese punto. Ambos solo querían que funcionase tal cual lo habían redactado en la carta, una recuperación de un mes exacto con la toma diaria de dos capsulas. A esas alturas no tenían nada más que perder, era su única esperanza.

Y si, todo iba a resultar tal cual ambos deseaban.

**.**

Caminaba a paso lento y preciso en una zona aislada no muy lejos de donde había llegado sin si quiera tener un destino exacto, el ya había cumplido con su cometido, ya podía irse en paz.

Miro sus manos y noto como ambas desaparecían poco a poco. Se detuvo, sin cambiar su expresión ni nada por el estilo, para después sonreír… estaba vez con la sonrisa cálida y vivaz que esbozo muchísimas veces desde que conoció a Arthur hasta el día de su muerte.

El había viajado en el tiempo para cambiar su terrible futuro, estaba claro que el también iba a hacerlo, que desaparecería en el proceso, porque el ya no existía más. Todo tal cual las hipótesis de Xuehui.

Alzo la mirada y se topo con el cielo nublado de Londres. Fue lo último que hizo antes de desaparecer completamente, totalmente feliz y satisfecho con su cometido.

_Por un futuro mejor... Lo imposible se hace posible..._

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Y... eso es todo XD si alguien se pregunta, me base en la película "Un Futuro Diferente" de Dragon Ball Z, por eso el titulo del fic, y justo tome la parte en la cual Trunks viaja al pasado para entregarle a Goku la medicina. Vaya, me siento extraña escribiendo de esa serie justo aquí XD

Sin mas, espero les haya gustado! Porque es raro cuando mi inspiración da para algo como esto. Yo en si estoy muy orgullosa.

Comentarios, preguntas, opiniones, etc! ya saben en donde dejarlo n_n/ y me disculpo por si hay algún error, siempre hay algo que se me escapa.

Saludos! y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic~


End file.
